


Nobody Else But Me

by sjoy99



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: I'm ashamed but I'm also laughing so hard rn, M/M, i didn't think i was actually going to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjoy99/pseuds/sjoy99
Summary: Umm so...I can't really give plot summary without spoiling it. All you need to know is that its a Perryshmirtz fic inspired by the song, or rather the music video of Genghis Kahn by Miike Snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I haven't read any other Perryshmirtz fics so there are probably ones similar to this I just wanted to write this to get it out of my system lol.

Splinters of wood were scattered across the floor from the impact of his kick to the door. He walked through the hole he made as nonchalantly as he had made it, just as he had a thousand times before.

 

"Ah, Perry the Platypus!" cried Doofenshmirtz. He paused for a moment, as if he was formulating the exact punch line for when he would spring his customary trap on Perry. 

 

"I was thinking about how you seem to break my door just about every time you visit, and just how much I love replacing it,” he crooned sarcastically. “Which led me to this!” Doofenshmirtz unveiled a new contraption, “My Huminator! I-I mean...My HUMIN-INATOR!” 

 

Perry was confused, not that Doof had messed up the name of another one of his inators, but that he hadn’t trapped Perry whatsoever. The platypus looked around frantically, anticipating anything--except what actually happened next. 

 

The blast hit Perry out of nowhere, well, not nowhere, from the inator, you get the point. He was stunned. There was no backstory, no monologue, just the beam of light straight to his chest, and the impact from hitting the wall behind him. All was black.


End file.
